A New Plan
by Lexi Mikaelson
Summary: After being undaggered by his brother Kol determines what he wants to do next...which is easily chosen when a face from his past appears. Kol/Lexi
1. Chapter 1

Kol stood alone in the chilled room, his empty coffin where he'd rested for decades laying right before his eyes. His nostrils flared as he breathed in and out sharply, quickly trying to figure out the new plan for his future. The original plan had been a no brainer, help seek revenge on Niklaus before separated from their siblings to search his own way in the new world...discovering new things as he did so. The arrival of his mother had thrown his plans completely out of the widow, knowing the others would not defy her on her first command since returning.

"Kol" a gentle voice said from behind him, and his lips slowly curved into a smug grin as he recognised the voice as soft as silk. "Alexia Branson" he drawled out slowly as he turned to face the blonde. She was as dazzling as when he'd first met her after the death of her brother, despite the fact the hungry fire of lust was gone entirely from her eyes. Clearly many things had changed during his time as a mummy. "I wondered how long it would take you to find me. I must say, I'm quite impressed...only an hour back in this wretched town and you've already returned for me. I have not yet to even spill a bit of blood"

Kol watched her eyes closely, his lips tugging upwards once more as he saw her visually try to resist the temptation of rolling her eyes. He noted her lack of movement, and glanced down to her feet that had not moved an inch since she made her presence known to him.

"That time is apart of my history Kol" she said simply, her eyes piercing his sharply. "And it has been so ever since you were daggered"

Kol frowned at this. For him their thrilling escapades sneaking around London to take what they wanted, be it blood, money or drugs in some cases had merely been the previous week, before his brother had arrived with a dagger in his hand and a murderous look on his face.

Staring at her closer he frowned, slowly noticing differences of the girl. Her eyes had lost their passion yes, but it seemed like they were drained...almost as if they were drained of life. Moving to her hair he frowned. The girls immaculate curls were now limp at her shoulders, half curled and half straightened, as if she'd given up on one of her favourite pastimes. The times he'd teased of ruffling her hair up before were plentiful, but due to her threats he remained on the other side of the bed, watching her in an amused gleam of the eye.

"Perhaps" he decided with yet another grin. "I'm sure now I've returned that you'll-"

"No" she said sharply, and Kol's face contorted into a pleased smirk, perversely glad to have gained such a rise from the relaxed beauty in front of him. "You won't do what we did again Kol. It was why you were daggered before, and it will be why you're daggered again if you do not tread carefully. "

"Ridiculous" he snorted, his eyes not leaving hers. "Maybe you haven't heard...but mummy witch is back to restore our family...meaning I'm not going anywhere"

"I have heard" she said softly, breaking the gaze between the two vampires. "It is the reason I am here at all..."  
Kol frowned as she continued to speak, in his mind trying to figure out the reason that his dear Alexia would return on behalf of his mother."

"Kol are you even listening to me right now?" Alexia's voice rang loudly in his ears, brining his focus back onto the glaring girl. The fire in her eyes had returned and he grinned slightly due to it, reminding him of Rebekah, one of the reasons he'd been so curiously drawn to her as a human. "You mustn't-"

"No, you mustn't" he growled in half anger, not wanting the first moments reunited with her to be arguing. In a blink of an eye he lunged at her, his arms ready to wrap around her body. It would be simple, she'd fall with him and they'd wrestle for dominance as they used to, eventually falling into laughter and expected kisses.

Except this time he fell to the concrete floor alone, his hands empty of his love. Sitting up quickly he shifted his eyes over to where she still stood, anger coursing through his veins.  
"Who killed you?" he asked in an angry snarl, his lip tugging upwards as he did so, furious at the tears now streaming down Lexi's face.

"It doesn't matter now my sweetheart" she said softly, remaining calm as she looked down at where Kol sat, staring up at the ghost.

"It was the Salvatore, wasn't it" he growled angrily, getting to his feet in one quick motion. "I'll kill that baby vampire"

"No" she said, her hand passing through his shoulder as she attempted to control the raging Original in front of her. "Don't harm Damon...he's grown into a better person since he killed me"

Kol froze, even more anger going right into the core of him. He'd assumed it had been Stefan in a ripper rage, but hearing it was his selfish brother? Now that was worse.

Lexi's stared at him a few moments, a sad smile on her lips as she spoke. "Please...for me...let go of your anger..."  
The older vampire stood uncertainly, but eventually he nodded. Looking over to where she was his teeth gritted to see only air, the anger flourishing. He knew his new plan...to stay in Mystic Fall's and give Damon Salvatore hell.


	2. Chapter 2

Kol slandered his way into the only decent bar in the dull little town, The Mystic Grill. Scoffing at the obvious name as he made his way to the bar, he couldn't help but let his dark brown eyes shift around the small bar. Redheads, brunettes...blondes..._there._ He smirked, his head cocking slightly to the side at the girl smiling brightly to herself although she was alone. It reminded him of Lexi too much and clenching his jaw he turned his attention to the bartender.

"Two Bourbons, on the house" he ordered, his pupils dilating as he compelled the teen. Taking the glasses he glanced back at the lone blonde, almost reaching her before a dark-haired Salvatore slid into the seat beside her.

Kol saw red.

The glasses crashed to the floor loudly, causing the couple to turn round and stare quizzically. At inhuman speed Kol swiftly went to Damon's side, shoving him off his seat and onto the floor in seconds.

"What the hell are you doing!?" the blonde shouting at him, her blue orbs glaring furiously at the Original.

"Don't worry about it Barbie, my guess is that little Original here is taking out his daddy issues on me" Damon said with a huff, slowly getting back on his feet, shifting his shoulders so his jacket fell back into place. "I wouldn't want that pretty little face of yours to get wrinkles because of lil old me"

Barbie made a disgruntled sound, causing Kol to smirk briefly in the baby vampires direction. "Well now that's not actually true now is it _Salvatore_? Seem's you have a lot to explain." moving quickly again Kol's hands found their way around his neck, slamming Damon against the wall roughly, ignoring the screams and shouts of the humans running out of the bar. "You have to pay"

"For what?" Damon managed to splutter out.

"For killing Alexia Branson"

* * *

**Ok, so I really want more reviews to see whether its worth continuing this story or not. I'd love to have a bit of Klaus/Lexi or Damon/Lexi just for Kol to get jealous. Has anyone got any ideas they want to imput? You're welcome to do so!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I just wanna say thanks for the constant messages about this story, though I haven't been online in a while ^^ Hope you guys notice my new name! Specially after this story haha 3 Special thanks to Eby Mikaelson, who helped me gain ideas to continue this.** **Anyways, enjoy! **

* * *

"Lexi?" Damon choked underneath Kol's death grip, his eyes wide with disbelief. "You've gotta be kidding me"

"Let him go!" the blonde continued to yell, everyone in the bar stopping to watch, curious what had happened.

"Caroline, shut up" Damon managed to breath out, his eyes darting from the blonde to Kol.

A small grimace fell upon Kol's lips as his eyes turned towards the girl, releasing Damon. "Well now, aren't you a pretty little thing? Blonde too...hm. Well then, looks like I'll be doing a different type of revenge, for today." and at that Kol's hands wrapped around Caroline, pulling her from her seat and pinning her against the wall.

"Stop" the girl gasped helplessly, her eyes squeezing shut.

"Kol" a furious voice raged from behind him, almost deafening him as he recognised his brother's voice before he was tackled to the floor, releasing Caroline from his grip and instead snarling in the face of his brother.

"This is my town." Klaus bellowed din Kol's ears. "I will not have you doing anything against my wishes"

"Your wishes?" Kol snarled back, throwing his brother off of him to grab either Damon or the blonde again. But they were gone.

* * *

"What did you do that for! I almost had his mate screaming" Kol growled angrily as Klaus and him stood alone, face to face in their new home.

"That was not his _mate_, she belong to the Lockwood werewolf" Klaus said angrily. Kol could sense his brothers bitterness over the fact, and if he were in any lighter mood he would have joked about it. But not now.

"He_ killed_ Lexi, Klaus" Kol hissed through his clenched jaw, rage still pumping through his veins. "For that he deserves both his mate and him to die."

Kol watched as a flash of emotion ranged in his brothers eyes at the mention of Alexia, and stared in disbelief. He _knew_ her? That meant...His throat began to close up at the thought of him hunting down Lexi after hunting down his own flesh and blood. He couldn't bear to think what he may have done to her.

"You will not harm his _mate_, as you put it Kol" Klaus said coldly, anger clear in his voice too. "She is vital for my hybrids"

"I don't give a damn about your hybrids Nik!" Kol yelled, his voice ringing through the house. "I want whats mine!"

"And you will have it" a calm voice rang out from behind the two arguing brothers, causing them both to turn round and face their mother. Kol's eyes narrowed suspiciously at that. His mother wanted peace with the locals, including the Salvatore.

"And what to you wish us to do mother, hold there hands and talk about our feelings?" Klaus asked bitterly, his voice just as suspicious as Kol felt.

"No" Esther replied, and the warmth was clear in her voice. "We shall bring Alexia Branson back from the dead"

* * *

**Ok! So thats the third chapter! Sorry, I tried to make it longer than the last, but I'm winging this story a little bit to see what you guys want to happen. So...does Esther really wanna help? Or is it a scheme? Review? :D xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, first of all I just want to say sorry that this chapter is so short, and also, sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've been going through my GCSE exams and haven't been around much on anything, but I'm back now :D **

* * *

"First of all, I will need something owned or worn by the deceased" Esther instructed the two brothers, who'd stood, saying nothing for the past ten minutes.

"You can..bring her back?" Kol said slowly, his eyes flashing with unreadable emotions as his mother looked at him with a gentle expression.

"Yes" she confirmed, sending a blast of emotions through the heart of one of her youngest sons.

"How" Klaus demanded, his face set in stone. Clearly he wasn't as convinced as Kol's mind was. "Is it not against your _duty_, mother, as a servant of nature?"

"That may be so" she spoke calmly, pausing for a moment. "But from Miss Branson's very famous reputation as a vampire, it would only be best for all of us, seeing as the Ripper of Monterey has returned" her gaze burned into Klaus, disapproval evident in her voice and eyes.

"Speaking of which" Klaus added, gaining the attention of the room. "there's someone missing from this little get together then" Klaus said, raising his hand as if to stop everyone from continuing. As low smirk spreading to his lips he added "And if you don't mind, I'll call him right now"

* * *

"What do you mean she can bring Lexi back?" Stefan asked as Klaus opened the door to his frantic knocking. Klaus raised an eyebrow as Stefan barged past him, walking straight into the front room to glare at the Original witch.

"Well then Stefan, do please come in" Klaus said sarcastically, swinging the door shut as he spun on his heels, walking until he was next to Stefan, who moved away slightly.

"I mean, with such an influential amount of people here from her past life" she said slowly, looking over at each of the three men. "It will bring her spirit closer to the plane we live on. Now, if I'm given something of hers, or something she's worn, and place it on the spot where she died, it should have enough powerful energy to bring her spirit back from the other side..with a few words cast of course"

"And whats the catch?" Stefan asked bluntly, his eyes focused only on Esther. "What, you have to sacrifice 3 humans? What is it?"

"No catch" Esther replied, her voice a calm drone. "Merely the hope that Miss Branson will be able to rekindle what has been lost for many years in this family. Trust. And love." she looked meaningfully between both Kol and Klaus, before straightening her posture, smoothing out the creases of her dress. "Now, which one of you gentlemen has something of hers we could use?"

The three stood, shuffling their feet awkwardly as she watched them, waiting expectantly. Kol felt sick inside. He'd refused to keep anything of hers on him, for fear of his brother finding her and staking her...if that were the reason she wouldn't be able to return to him, he'd be driven mad.

"Here" Stefan said after the awkward silence. Kol's eyes watched sharply as Stefan pulled out what looked to be like a ring from his jacket pocket. "I just..if it were true, she'd want this back" he said slowly, the ring gripped tight in his fingers.

"Perfect" she said, moving swiftly in front of Stefan and retrieving the ring from him. "Now..." she said slowly, looking up into Stefan's face. "Shown me where she died"

* * *

**Ta da! Ok, I know its painfully short (along with the rest of this story and its chapters) but I kinda wanna do a whole chapter just on lxi coming back and how klaus/kol/stefan will react. So...yeah, it's far too early/late to write now, but I thought I'd give you this snippet. Review? I'd love to hear some input, and maybe some ideas of what you want to happen? **


End file.
